The present invention relates to an adjustment to match the speed of rotation of drive wheels on opposite sides of a skid steer vehicle or loader when the conventional steering levers are in full forward speed drive positions. An adjustable stop for adjusting the maximum forward speed position for the drive control for the drive motor for one side of the vehicle is accessible from the interior of the loader cab to permit manual, easy adjustments. When both drive controls are in the maximum forward speed position the speed of the drive on each side of the skid steer loader is matched, and the loader will go straight forwardly.
The conventional hydrostatic drive systems on skid steer loaders have long been operated by a pair of levers in the cab that move forward and back from a neutral position. The levers rotate bellcranks over a mounted shaft. These bellcranks connect to links leading to separate pump controls for pumps/motors on opposite sides of the loader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,411 illustrates such a drive system, utilizing a self centering control. The steering levers are individually mounted and movable, and one lever controls the drive motor direction and speed on the right hand side of the vehicle, and the other lever controls the drive motor direction and speed on the left hand side of the vehicle. At present, the conventional skid steer lever arrangement does not permit quickly accessible adjustment for setting and matching the speeds of the motors on opposite sides of the loader at a full forward speed position of both of the steering levers.